


Episode Twenty-one

by GlamMoose



Series: The Mueller-Adams Family [21]
Category: Original Work, Sims 4 - Fandom, The Sims 4 - Fandom
Genre: Bears, Blow Jobs, Comic, Dialogue-Only, Embedded Images, Gay, Gay Romance, Gay Sex, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Size Difference, Slice of Life, Wedding, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamMoose/pseuds/GlamMoose





	1. Chapter 1

**Simon:** Here you are. I figured you’d be in here.

**Peter:** Well… it’s today.

**Simon:** Yeeup. How are you doing, prince? Your suit looks great.

**Peter:** Thank you. Yours does too! I’m nervous. Excited to get married to you, but nervous about this wedding. Wishing it was our next wedding instead. Really wanting a mimosa. You?

**Simon:** Same. Well, not a mimosa. I don’t like them.

**Peter:** Why did you drink those _two_ mimosas at Thanksgiving with my parents?

**Simon laughed:** I wasn’t going to tell them I don’t like what they’re offering. You kidding me?

**Peter giggled:** Oh, honey... I love you so much. I’ll try to fend off any offered mimosas for you. Maybe I’ll just slam them, really impress my family.

**Simon:** It’d work on Colin.

**Peter:** Nah, he’s seen far worse from me. That’s pretty low level.

**Simon:** I honestly can’t imagine that!

**Peter laughed:** Well, maybe he’ll show you the pictures from our parties someday. He’d love to, in fact. Just ask him. Oh, I think I heard the doorbell. Our ride is here.

**Simon:** Oh, we aren’t driving ourselves?

**Peter:** I guess I could have told you that, sorry... With everything else, I forgot. Yeah, they sent someone.

**Simon:** Hey, if I don’t have to drive in a suit, I’m happy. One false move and I think I’m going to rip these shoulders wide open.

**Peter:** You can take the jacket off, Simon.

**Simon laughed:** Oh.

**Peter laughed:** They’re going to primp us again anyway right before the ceremony. I wouldn’t even be surprised if someone makes you take your shirt off to iron it again. My dad did that once with me before a big performance, and that’s not a _wedding_. Though, they’re more likely to do that to me than you.

**Simon:** I hope they like the smell of steamed sweat! We better get downstairs.

**Peter giggled:** If it’s yours… Well, no, that’s probably and hopefully only a me thing. With my family anyway… Anyway, good idea, let’s go, we’re getting weird.

**Simon laughed:** Nerves will do that. Let’s go get married!

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Colin:** You wouldn’t happen to have seen where they set the bottles of champagne?

**Hira laughed:** You’re not supposed to open those yet, brat. You can have some wine though, they have a bottle open.

**Colin:** I’ll have you know that I am making a mimosa for the _groom_. He can break the rules, right? Though I’ll totally take that wine.

**Hira:** Ohhhh, Petey’s hitting up the champagne. I should have guessed, you don’t even like champagne much, do you? I suppose Katy won’t chase us down if it’s for Pete. They're on the table over there. I’m gonna take a sip though. Don’t tattle to Katy.

**Colin:** When have I _ever_ been a snitch?

**Hira laughed:** That one time I didn’t share my cupcake! You called _my_ mother, and I was at _your_ house!

**Colin:** Oh my god, I forgot about that. In my defense, it was my favorite kind of cupcake, and I’d only eaten like two of them already. Very reasonable for me to expect you to share! Well, I promise, my snitching days are over.

**Hira:** They better be, I got a lot of dirt on you!

**Colin laughed:** No kidding! Though I think we have equal amounts of dirt. I like the tiara, by the way. Very shiny.

**Hira:** Thank you! You better get moving and get poor Petey his mimosa.

**Colin:** Yes ma’am, off I go!

* * *

 

**Rose:** Mom, grandpa has latched onto Hilary and keeps making rude comments.

**Katy sighed:** Of course he is. How about you tell Hilary I need her help in here? I don’t, but we can rescue her.

**Rose:** What if grandpa tries to come with?

**Katy:** Let him. I’ll be here. I doubt he will though.

* * *

 

**Hilary:** You needed some help?

**Katy:** Oh, no dear, not anymore. Would you like some wine? How are you?

**Hilary:** I’ll wait until dinner, but thank you! I’m doing well, how are you? Pretty stressed, I imagine.

**Katy:** I’m go—Yes, it is a little stressful. I’m sorry if my father was being rude to you out there.

**Hilary:** Oh, don’t worry about it. I’m a park ranger and work in the visitor center frequently enough. I deal with grumpy children all the time. Though _they_ usually mean well.

**Katy coughed and laughed:** Perfect, good. If you want, you can stay close to me and he’ll leave you alone. Would you like to come with me to check on Peter and Simon?

**Hilary:** Sure, I haven’t seen them yet!


	3. Chapter 3

**Simon:** Well, you weren’t wrong. Here I am. Shirtless. While someone is ironing it.

**Peter:** I can lock the door.

**Simon laughed:** I’m not _that_ shy, it’s okay.

**Peter:** Oh, no I didn’t mean because you don’t want them to see you shirtless. I was thinking so I could put my hands all over you… or mouth… _And_ mouth.

**Simon:** Right now? In the _church_?

**Peter:** If you want to.

**Simon:** We skipped our morning fun to get dressed and run out the door, I absolutely want to. Ah fuck, I think I hear your dad coming back though.

**Peter laughed:** It was a bad idea anyway.

**David:** What’s a bad idea?

**Peter:** Brushing your teeth right before drinking a mimosa.

**David:** I could have told you that, Tigger! Alright, both of you come upstairs after you get your stuff back on. You have less than ten minutes until marriage!

**Simon:** You _lied_ to your father. Not that I wanted you to share.

**Peter giggled:** I did _not_ lie! He just asked for a bad idea.

**Simon laughed:** Clever. Alright, we better get moving. _Later_ though… we have a date. Assuming we don’t pass out from being hauled around all day.

**Peter:** Yes! I suggest we find coffee!

**Simon:** That’ll definitely keep _you_ awake and squirrelly. I wouldn’t mind some coffee either.

* * *

 

**Peter:** I’m so hopped up on coffee right now. I’m shaking.

**Simon:** It might also be the nerves. You only had one cup. You’re not _that_ sensitive to it usually. We do have to go stand out on a stage in front your extended family, some of whom are very quick to judge you, _and_ we’re getting married.

**Peter breathed in deeply:** Yup. I’m definitely getting nervous.

**Simon:** We’ll be alright. We’re in it together. Forever, right?

**Peter:** Absolutely. Forever and always.

**Simon:** I love you.

**Simon:** You ready? Let’s go.

* * *

* * *

 

**Peter:** Well, we’re married!

**Simon:** We are. Feels good. And we even have a brief moment of quiet time outside to ourselves! I’m going to have to dance soon though, aren’t I? I’m a terrible dancer… and like half of your family have been _trained._

**Peter:** You are not _terrible_. I saw you dance once… and don’t worry, no one is going to make you do Irish step dancing like we’ve all been taught.

**Simon blushed:** When did you see me dance?

**Peter:** When I got home early from my work trip last month, and you were making a really questionable sandwich and listening to Wham!. I watched you for a bit before I said hi because I thought it was cute and I knew you would be embarrassed if you knew I saw. I really liked the little spin you did with the butter knife. You stopped dancing before I said anything.

**Simon laughed:** Oh god. That sandwich was _awful_ , just so you know. I was trying to recreate the one you make me for work a lot. I’m pretty sure I only got the meat right.

**Peter:** Oh! Okay, yeah, from what I saw, that’s right. You did get the meat right. I could make you a little list of what I put in it... and I’ll label the dressing I make for it.

**Simon laughed:** Aw, you’re so sweet and encouraging, I love you. Yeah, it’d be a nice little comfort sandwich when you’re gone, if I can manage.

**Peter:** I love you too! Are you ready to go mingle again?

**Simon:** Ready as I’ll ever be.

**Peter:** You’ll do just fine, and I’ll still keep you even if you don’t.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dean:** So, Simon is a park ranger? The sister too?

**Peter:** Oh, hi, grandpa. I don’t think I’d seen you yet. He and Hilary are both park rangers, yes. They even work at the same park together; they both really love it! They—

**Dean:** Yes, it must be a good job for them. They haul trees and animal droppings around then?

**Peter tensed:** They’re scientists and educators. Sometimes they’re first responders, and sometimes they’re even law enforcement, and it’s not like maintenance work isn’t worthy of—

**Dean:** Scientists? What sort of science?

**Peter:** Environmental. Like everything to do with—

**Dean:** W—

**Katy:** Peter, dear, come say hi to your Aunt Kaylyn and little Hollie. They can’t stay much longer; Hollie is getting a bit wired.

* * *

 

**Kaylyn:** Congratulations, Pete! It was a beautiful wedding, I can’t wait to see what you do when it’s all yours! I wish I could stay longer.

**Peter:** I wish you could too! I understand though. How are you, Hollie? You started preschool now?

**Hollie:** Yes. And here I had _three_ sodas!

**Peter:** Wow! I bet you have lots of energy now!

**Kaylyn:** _Three_? I thought you had two. Which is already one more than I said you should have.

**Hollie:** Colin gave me one, mama.

**Kaylyn laughed:** Well, I guess what’s a wedding without a little party, right? Oh, there she goes. Probably to find a fourth, knowing her. I have to chase her down and try to get her home and hopefully to sleep. Doesn’t seem like that long ago that you were that size and sneaking too much soda and now you’re married! Well, I love you, and congratulations again! I’m so happy for you!

**Peter:** I love you too, Aunt Kaylyn! Thank you for being here!

* * *

 

**Peter:** Mom, I thought you said the grandparents were going to leave for the reception. Did you hear him?

**Katy:** I did hear him, yes. I said they _might_ not come to reception. I can’t tell them to leave. They still might leave quickly.

**Peter:** Okay.

**Katy:** I’m sure once the devil’s music starts playing, you’ll be free.

**Peter giggled:** The devil’s music, mom? Really?

**Katy:** I mean for them, not me. Anything they don’t like, dear. My father thinks The Beatles are the devil’s music, though he has a special distaste for David Bowie. Who else was it…? Britney Spears.

**Peter:** Still?

**Katy:** Yes.

**Colin walked up:** I should request Under Pressure. David Bowie _and_ Queen. He hates Freddie too.

**Katy laughed:** Colin, no, it’s a bit too—

**Katy:** Oh, there he goes anyway. Good.

* * *

 

**Colin:** Mark, come dance with me! I requested one of your faaaaves.

**Mark:** No one else is out there! Pete’s grandparents and... whoever that one person is… have already been staring me down. Wait…. They’re your family too… You know, that suddenly makes even more sense now.

**Colin laughed:** Yeah, who _are_ you here for anyway? Such a _scandal_! Maybe you’ll be out in the wings with a fuckin’ boombox and being all emotionally manipulative or something. Bit late now though. They already signed the fuckin’ papers.

**Mark rolled his eyes:** Considering how they felt about me back then, they’d expect me to be late.

**Colin:** C’mon, let’s piss ‘em off. Come dance with me. It’s Freddie. You love him.

**Mark:** Oh! Yes! I can hear that! Okay, let’s— Wait, oh my god, let me set down my drink or there’s going to be glass everywhere!

**Colin pulled him out:** _Pressure! Pushing down on me… Pushing down on you—_

__  


**Mark laughed and sang:** _It's the terror of knowing, what this world is about—_

**Colin:** _Let me out!_ You have such an amazing singing voice, I hope you know that.

* * *

 

**Forrest:** Oh my _god_ , they’re so cute! I love them.

**Simon:** Why don’t you go out there and join them?

**Forrest:** Oh, I’ll wait until the end of the song. They’re having their moment. Mark _loves_ Queen. I guess he even had old, like vintage posters of Freddie Mercury in his old apartment! I mean, I’m sure he still has them. Colin didn’t ask for his favorite song, but from what I heard that was because he needed David Bowie to be in it too. Maybe he’ll ask for Don’t Stop Me Now later. I _know_ he will. Give him like an hour.

**Simon:** Sounds like you might be into Mark too!

**Forrest:** I… might. I haven’t mentioned anything to either of them yet. Why are you so creepy about that, Slimon’?

**Simon laughed:** I don’t know, little buddy. Really big buddy now, I suppose. I might just know you well, being my little brother and all.

**Forrest:** Ooooh, you’ve had one drink! Maybe just one glass of wine, actually.

**Simon snorted:** Why are you so creepy about that, Chip?

**Peter:** Chip? I get Slimon’.

**Forrest:** Simon always called me Chip when I was little. It’s short for chipmunk? Right? Since I was chirpy and hyper. Well, I mean, I still am, so! He has cute nicknames for everyone.

**Simon laughed:** Yeah, chipmunk is right.

**Peter:** What’s your nickname for Hilary, honey?

**Simon:** Grover. Or it was anyway. He was her favorite character and she did a perfect impression of him. She still can if you ask her to. She sometimes does the whole Near and Far thing for the really little kids we see at the park.

**Forrest:** I’m going to join them now!

**Hira ran up:** PETEY! C’mon, it’s time to dance it up, bring that new husband of yours, we’re forcing him through a dance-off for your hand.

**Peter:** We’re already married, not allowed!

**Hira:** Like we weren’t going to take your decision into account! Who do you think I am anyway?! We were just going to judge him on how much he loves you is all. Colin’s the one with the extended checklist, not me.

**Peter giggled:** Right. Like you two don’t have the same checklist!

**Hira:** I can assure you _isn’t a square_ isn’t on my list.

**Peter:** That’s on his list?

**Hira:** Nope! Not that I know of, anyway. C’mon, let’s go dance! Simon can sit out if he wants to. I was just being silly.

**Simon:** I’ll come with. Gotta show off my butter knife twirl.

**Peter:** YES! And my grandparents left the building! Let’s go!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hira:** Petey! My parents want to say goodbye, papa has to work in the morning.

**Peter:** Oh! Yes, wait, should I bring Simon, I think he’s in the bathroom?

**Hira:** Nah, that’s alright, they said hi to him earlier.

* * *

 

**Atasi:** Pete! Congratulations! I see he’s big and strong, just like you like!

**Peter blushed and laughed:** Yes! Thank you both so much for coming! I know you’re both super busy now! You just got a new job, right? At our old school?

**Atasi:** Yes! Maybe I’ll even be teaching art to a little one of yours soon? You’re coming to Hira’s big show this summer?

**Peter:** Oh, I don’t know about one from us, we live so far away now! Don’t worry though, if we have any kids, you’ll get to meet them, of course! We’ll definitely come to her show, you’ll both be there?

**Hira:** They better be! Mama’s making the afterparty dessert. They’ll all take me fuck out if _that’s_ missing, and I sure as hell can’t make it myself!

**Atasi laughed:** Such drama. I could try to teach you again!

**Hira:** Noooo thank you! _Drama_ … I almost lost a finger last time.

**Atasi:** It was a tiny scratch.

**Hira:** Petey, I kid you not, it was hanging on by _a thread_. A stringy bit of tendon. A bloody, stretchy—

**Peter laughed:** Sure it was.

**Hira laughed:** I get no respect around here. Well, I’ll walk with you two to your car? I’ll be right back in, Pete, tell Colin if he drinks my wine, he’s _dead_! It’s POISONED.

* * *

 

**~Much Later~**

* * *

 

**Peter:** Hey. How are you doing? The reception is starting to wind down, I think.

**Simon:** Alright. Sitting in the quiet for a couple minutes.

**Peter:** Do you want me to leave you alone?

**Simon:** No. Come sit by me.

**Peter:** Did my grandparents say something to you? Or Aunt Tracy?

**Simon:** Not too much, but I think that was the intent. Don’t worry about that, prince. I knew they wouldn’t be great. I’m just down here for a breather.  How are _you_?

**Peter:** I want to go home. Or back to the hotel, really.

**Simon:** Your mother told me we could when she saw me going in here.

**Peter:** Yeah? I would love to go. Let’s go then?

**Simon:** Yeah, let’s go.

* * *

 

**Simon:** Nice room. Awww, look, we have more gifts! The bears are cute.

**Peter:** They are! Just like _you_. Looks like they’re from Hira. You know, Hira and Colin called you Smokey when we first met. Like the bear. I never told you because I thought you might hate it.

**Simon laughed and sat down:** Really? Smokey’s a cool guy; I’ll take it as a compliment. Not that I’m going to put on that suit, I hear it’s like a million degrees in there. Also, ironically, I think I’m too big to fit in it.

**Peter:** I know you’re not too big to fit into me.

**Simon blushed and laughed:** I, uh, that’s true, yes.

**Peter:** You still up for that blowjob?

**Simon:** _Yes_! I’ve been ready since six this morning.

**Peter:** Good! You won’t mind if you have to wait ten more minutes then! I’m going to take a shower first.

**Simon:** Ooh, such a tease.

**Peter:** I’ll make it twelve then? How about a kiss for the wait?

**Simon:** That’s even worse! I like it.

* * *

 

**Simon grinned:** It was _fifteen_ minutes. Sitting here in this cold, dark room in my underwear, waiting. You’re harsh.

**Peter:** You’re the one who undressed and turned off the lights! I couldn’t leave my hair looking like that.

**Simon:** I’m just going to mess it up again.

**Peter:** I know. I like that.

**Simon:** Oh… and here I kept trying not to. Well, good planning then!

**Peter:** Let’s get started on that then.

* * *

  


End file.
